De Hombres y Varonil
by heAtHcLiFF65
Summary: Lucy wakes up after another Fairy Riot. She decides to go home, and is stuck with the Man! I don't own Fairy Tail! Rated M for the ending!


_De Hombres y Varonil_

Hello, guys! It's me again, resident SAO and Fairy Tail fan! So here's a story for my favorite tanned muscleman! A story for him and Lucy, its rated m, okay? I just love making awkward love teams! But it's just that I noticed that there are only interactions between him and Lucy. So, here you go! Pls. review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

"Good afternoon Lucy…" a voice said to the blond girl. Lucy's eyelids began to open. She opened her eyes and saw a foggy figure of a pale lady with long white hair. She looked to her right and saw a drooling Natsu and to her left a cuddling Gray. She stood up and saw every member of Fairy Tail sleeping on the ground, in tables, on barrels, (yeah, it's Cana all right.) and everywhere. "Good afternoon, Mira-san, Elfman. Another riot?" "Yeah. Elfman and I woke up first, then when Elfman saw your eyelids shaking so I came near you to ask you if you were okay. Are you hurt?" "A little. My back hurts after being thrown to a table earlier. I don't even remember who did it." Lucy replied. Mira chuckled softly. Then asked, "So, what do you want? A drink, food, anything?" "Strawberry milkshake please!" She replied. "How about you, Elfman?" Lucy asked, noticing the silent muscleman. He's been quiet since Lucy woke up. "Just… an energy drink." He responded. Lucy beamed at herself, very pleased that she brought back Elfman's noisy side. While waiting for her drink she sat next to Elfman.

"What's wrong? You seem… too silent." She started. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "It's abnormal for you to stay quiet without blurting out, "OTOKO!" for more than thirty seconds." She replied. "A Man is quiet when he's deep in thought!" He raised his voice. "Yeah, like I'd know that. I'm a woman for your info." "Here are your drinks." Mira cut in. "Thanks Mira!" She yelled. "So who were you thinking about? Evergreen?" She teased. Elfman blushed furiously. "No! It's not like that at all!" She laughed at the muscleman and stood up, swallowing the last drop of her milkshake. Elfman was also finished with his drink. "I'm calling it a day, Mira!" She said. "Wait, Lucy! Be careful!" She warned. "Huh? Why?" She responded. "There are rapists on the loose tonight!" She cautioned. Lucy shrugged at the thought of herself being raped. "Take Elfman with you." She suggested. "That's a good idea!" She agreed. "Elfman, could you accompany me to my house?'' She asked. Elfman nodded and stood up. Lucy remained close to Elfman. As Mira warned, rapists did come. Elfman fought them, shouting that she won't hand her over. They fainted, and Elfman pulled Lucy by her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked. "No, because you were almost drained of magic. Think twice would you?" She scolded, with a worried expression on her face. Then it rained. INTENSELY. Elfman hurried to Lucy's apartment, carrying her while protecting her from the rain. At last they reached Lucy's apartment. "Come in, Elfman." She proposed. "I'm wet! I would just mess up your floor." He hesitated. "Think about that later. Take your clothes off and I'll let them dry." She commanded. Elfman took off his polo and his pants, leaving him in a loincloth. Lucy blushed upon seeing Elfman's balls. "What?" He asked, raising a brow. "Nothing!" She shot back. _He's so hot… _She thought. _What? Did I just say that? Erase! Erase!_

She went to her bathroom and hung Elfman's clothes. He stayed in the living room, freezing. Lucy got dressed to her sleep wear. Then she went to Elfman in the living room to entertain him. Only to find him freezing to death. "I'm so sorry!" She sent out Aries and wrapped him in wool, but Elfman found it itchy. Lucy yawned and Elfman said, "Go to sleep, Lucy. I'll be fine. This Man is well-built." "No just spend the night here. We'll share the bed." She said while blushing. "But don't you find this… disturbing?" He asked. "A little, but the rain has no plan of stopping, and you can't go home like that, so sleep here with me. Lucy went to her bed and faced the window. Elfman followed her to her room. "Elfman, come…" She invited. Elfman gulped. She hugged Lucy. "What…" She was cut off by a kiss from Elfman. She was frozen at the spot but pretty soon her lips started moving. Elfman pulled away, a stream of saliva still connecting them. "I'm sorry. I couldn't control my feelings. I've been hiding my hard-on from you, each second my lust for you grew since we were at the guild this afternoon. Sorry, Lucy. I'll take my leave." He confessed. He was surprised when Lucy grabbed his erection and pumped it. He groaned in pleasure as he took off his loincloth. He lay on the bed savoring the pleasure given to him by Lucy's hand job. He groaned in lust and then he felt something wet in his cock. Lucy was sucking the head of his dick because it was the only part small enough to cover with her mouth. She opened her mouth bigger and was able to cover a larger part of his cock. He came in Lucy's mouth, and got turned on again when she saw Lucy swallow his cum.

And you probably already know what happens next...

Okay enough! I feel uncomfortable about the Inserting thing... but! I hope you liked it!


End file.
